Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus was a theropod dinosaur from the Pliensbachian stage of the Early Jurassic Period. The name means 'two-crested lizard', from the two crests of the animal (Greek di meaning 'two', lophos meaning 'crest' and sauros meaning 'lizard'). The first specimens were described in 1954, but it was not until over a decade later that the genus received its current name. Dilophosaurus is one of the earliest known Jurassic theropods, but also one of the least understood. Etymology Description Dilophosaurus measured around six meters (20 ft) long and may have weighed half a ton. The most distinctive characteristic of Dilophosaurus is the pair of rounded crests on its skull, possibly used for display. Studies by Robert Gay show that these crests may have been larger in one sex than in the other. The teeth of Dilophosaurus are long, but have a fairly small base and expand basally. Another skull feature was a notch behind the first row of teeth, giving Dilophosaurus an almost crocodile-like appearance. This "notch" existed by virtue of a weak connection between the premaxillary and maxillary bones of the skull. This conformation led to the early hypothesis that Dilophosaurus scavenged off dead carcasses, with the front teeth being too weak to bring down and hold large prey. Discovery :The first specimens were discovered by Sam Welles in 1942 and were called Megalosaurus wetherilli. Later, Welles found a second skeleton with evidence of a double-crest. This specimen was renamed Dilophosaurus ''in the 1970s. : :Another species was foud in the Yunnah Province of China. ''Dilophosaurus sinensis ''might not belong to the Dilophosauridae. It is probably a relative to the antarctic ''Cryolophosaurus. Classification In Popular Culture Jurassic Park : In Michael Chrichton's book "Jurassic Park" Dilophosaurus is one of the many dinosaurs being cloned from DNA material obtained through blood out of mosquitoes in amber. When the theme park the dinosaurs were held in collapses all the dinosaurs roam freely on the island. : The book depicts the Dilophosaurus as a poison spitting hunter. Many scientists are unsure if the dilophosaurus was a hunter or a scavenger because his mandibule seams weak and not fit for killing, and his long arms are perfect for grabbing. The cranious shows no evidence of a poison spitting organ. : In the movie by Steven Spielberg, they are presented as creatures of the size of a large dog with an additional crest around the neck, like a frilled lizard. Despite the inaccurate movie version of the Dilophosaurus, it is very prominent. The neck-frill-dilophosaurus can be found in video games like ParaWorld, Jurassic: The Hunted, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. The most realistic example of the Dilophosaurus in popular culture can be found in the Video Game Turok. Crestss :It is unknown what purpose the double crests served the Dilophosaurus. Each were half as long as a dinner plate. Some scientists say that they may be a sign of maturity, or possibly for attracting a mate. Category:Coelophysoids Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Jurassic dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America